


Things of Interest

by stharridan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan





	Things of Interest

"You _do_ know that what you are reading is nothing but rubbish?"

"Have you anything that _isn't_ rubbish for me? Pray tell." Lupin looked over the magazine, and when Snape turned back to the tea he'd been brewing without a word, he rolled his eyes. "I thought not."

"It does seem as though Lovegood's nonsense is much more interesting than your favourite tea," Snape shot back, and Lupin hid a smirk. "It wasn't exactly easy to come by a box, with it being the holiday season."

"Are you taking me for an ingrate?" Lupin _tsk_ ed and stood up, placing _The Quibbler_ on the desk. "Severus, you wound me."

"You quite deserve it, frankly." Snape covered the top of the teapot with a hand and moved it around in a small circle, swirling and mixing the tea, until Lupin placed his hand over Snape's and lowered the pot back down.

"You know better than to interrupt me, Remus." Snape scowled just as Lupin rested a gentle hand on his hip.

"Change of plan, Severus." Lupin leaned in close, a smile of mischief playing on his lips. "Forget about the tea; forget about Lovegood's rubbish. My interest has just switched sides."


End file.
